poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Captain Dememorize/Wallflower's pain
This is how Birth of Captain Dememorize and Wallflower's pain goes in Captain Dememorize (CTaRAoMToLBaCn). Sci-Rianna and friends Sci-Rianna: I hope the year books will be great. Cody Fairbrother: You said it. At least Sunset and Megatron are popular like me. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I can do a nice one. Ahem. Megatron's voice I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. I want you all to experience the ride. But, make sure to buckle your seat belt. like Megatron Sunset Shimmer: laughs Sci-Ryan: Thanks. At least Galvatron is popular. So popular like Wuya from the Xiaolin Showdown world and Apple White from Ever After High put together. Evil Anna: Oh. I remember Wuya. The Heylin witch sounded a bit like Arcee. [ Sci-Ryan: Codiper? You remember having your magical mirror? Codiper Montage: Yup. At least I could see myself. looks at his mirror Reflection Codiper Montage: [giggles Hi, Sci-Ryan and me. Sci-Ryan: Yup. at Shyflower Hey, kid? Are you ok? Shyflower Breeze: Yeah. I am so sad for no one ever notice me. Let me sing you a song so you can understand my and Wallflower's pain. Song Invisible starts playing Sci-Ryan: Codiper? I think there is a song coming on. Codiper Montage: I think so. Shyflower Breeze: You don't see me fitting in~ I'm standing here alone~ Right beside my shadow~ Always on my own~ If I could share my greatest dreams~ Maybe Ladybug could see~ That I'm more then just a lone Ladyan fan~ There's so much more to me~ I'm invisible, invisible~ A droplet in the mist~ Invisible, invisible~ It's like I don't excist~ Underneath my photo~ This is what you'll read~ A shopping list of nothings~ Not most likely to succeed~ A yearbook with blank pages~ That no one wants to sign~ A memory forgotten~ Until the end of time~ ends when he notice Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: at Megatron Hey, Megatron. You are popular in the Prime show. Can I have your autograph? Shyflower Breeze: sighs Guess everyone likes Buckethead more then Wallflower Blush. away sadly in Hawk Moth's lair Hawk Moth: Ryan Repulsa: I guess your Akuma could help this poor boy, partner. Moth fills the Akuma with dark energy Hawk Moth: Fly away, my dark Akuma. And give this invisible boy a voice and a vision. Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Sci-Ryan: Say. Remember me fighting Vanitas? Matau T. Monkey: Yup. Say. How will Ty would be in the yearbook? [Meanwhile, Shyflower walks alone then sits on a bench Shyflower Breeze: Why would they forget about Megatron? Akuma lands on his Shredder toy in gun mode then a butterfly frame appears around his eyes Hawk Moth: Captain Dememorize, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to erase the memories of the people who ignored you and the memories of the Con Warlord Megatron. However, you must do me and my partner a favour in return. When the time is right. Shyflower Breeze: I will do my best, Hawk Moth. Everyone will know thier new friend. lets the Akuma consume him and he becomes Captain Dememorize Captain Dememorize: Me! Captain Dememorize. Ryan F-Freeman: I forgotten the green haired girl, Jessie. I guess she erased my memories of her. Jessie Primefan: You mean my friend, Wallflower Blush? I remember her Evil Ryan: This Wallfower person must have run off to join the Trixicons. Or the Heylin side. Or worse. Ryan F-Freeman: At least we do like Megatron better. Remember my Xiaolin Showdown against Wuya in the Xiaolin Showdown episode "The Life and Times of Hannible Roy Bean"? Evil Ryan: I remember that. You and Wuya did play a game called Meteor Shower and you win when you reach the Moby Morpher. [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts